the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Linakura Katrina Ogami
"Lemme tell ya somethin', soldier. What you're gonna see out there is a big ol' batch of hell and back. I expect you to enjoy every minute of it, you hear me? We're out here kicking ass for the empire. For Northaria! For Sapphiria!" -Linakura Katrina Ogami Linakura Katrina Ogami I is an acting general of the Northarian Militia, and leader of the 112th Division. Often described as scatterbrained and not-all-together, Linakura is a strange individual but possesses a deep love for her people and her soldiers. This love translates into a legendary rage upon her enemies, should it ever come to that; many tales tell of the ways she has killed those who cross her or her people. Biography The Great War Little is known about Linakura prior to the events of the Great War; either her history was insignificant up until then, or she purposely scratched any records of her life. She was born somewhere in Old World Russia, to a small family in an isolated city. Anything past that is left unknown, as history would jump forward many years before Linakura became of importance. At the start of the Great War, Linakura was among several generals who served in the Army of Light; Sapphirian's forces, specifically. Known as Sapphirian's Palm, Linakura's role was unique in that violence would be the final resort. Sapphirian wished to give her enemies a chance at redemption, at the very least. If the situation demanded it, which it often did, Linakura struck fear into her enemies with her mighty great sword, and the electricity she could channel through her body. The Great War would only last a few short years, and as Sapphiria would be founded in the aftermath, the Ogami Family was established as an influential presence in the new world. Fall to Darkness At the time of the war's end and the decades after, Linakura would serve as Queen of Northaria. She would become the head of a very lasting legacy of citizens to Sapphiria, who would become vital to the many tasks that were required to keep it running. However, not everything was perfect, even in a world that had striven to rid itself of the darkness that once plagued the lands. With Linakura occupying the throne, it often kept her occupied with continuous duty. This left her children with little to do beyond simple aid. It was her son, Rendoku, who would come under interest to a very particular party. The boy was approached by a strange woman, certainly out of the ordinary but there was something about her that was alluring. Though Linakura warned him, Rendoku ignored his mother's tales of caution and joined the woman regardless. This very well turned out to be a trap; Rendoku went missing days later, and all efforts to locate him had ended in vain. Feeling betrayed that her own son would ignore her, and overcome with grief over losing her son, Linakura suffered a heart attack and died almost immediately. The empire would mourn the loss of such a remarkable woman; even the goddess was present at the funeral. Normally, the goddess would have been able to revive Linakura with her divine power, but there was someone specific in her will. She knew that she may die of heart break, and she knew that she didn't want to come back unless Rendo was back. However, her daughter Kalamina refused to accept this. She would find a way to reverse death, without the goddess' help; even if it took her most of her life. Renewal 70 years would pass since Linakura's death; life moved on regardless. Kalamina had hidden herself away in the labs beneath Corinth, toiling away at a way to bring her mother back. With the recent advancements in magitek, she had finally reached a significant goal. It would be the first day that Kalamina would attempt to resurrect her mother. The process was interesting as it involved not actually reviving a dead body, but rather the transferal of memories and the soul. A clone body would be prepared, that matched the DNA of the deceased. Through a rather difficult 4 days and 4 nights, Kalamina was ready to quit entirely. Though, it was in that moment of weakness that her project would finally come to fruition. Linakura was reborn in a new body; not the same as she had been before, but still the same person; same memories, same DNA. Although Linakura was grateful for being alive again, it still troubled her that her son was missing; 70 years had passed, with no leads whatsoever. No longer on the throne, Linakura would take her place as general of the Northarian Military; likewise, she would become the founder of the 112th Division, a platoon of soldiers with a strong devotion towards protecting the empire and its people. While her goal might have seemed to be that she did indeed intend to watch over Sapphiria, Linakura had other ideas in mind as well; with her resources and the trust of her people, she would not rest until she found her son again. The Sapphiria/Rubidia War Appearance In her current body, Linakura is physically younger than she appears. Technically, she is well over 200 years old, though her body is not a day over 40 years. She is a giant of a woman, standing at a dizzying height of 7 foot, 1 inch and 260 pounds. Being a natural brunette, Linakura's hair is so lengthy that if she forgets to cut it, it reaches just above her ankles when fully grown. Her attire is a typical Northarian officer uniform, with a trimmed coat and cap; it is worthy of note that the uniform had to be custom tailored to her, due to her height and bust size. Her belt buckle and cap are decorated with a metal cross, signifying something important, likely her rank. She has emerald green eyes, though her left eye is fake; after losing it due to a previous attack, Linakura will either wear an eye-patch or a prosthetic eye. The technology in said eye makes it almost indistinguishable from the real thing. Personality Linakura tends to act in a manner that suggests that she does not have herself all together; she will often drift off into momentary trances and completely forget about whatever she was talking about, even in mid-conversation. Due to help from her husband, this problem has lessened in severity in the recent years, though still remains present. However, she is not one to be underestimated. When it comes to it, Linakura shows the mental prowess of even the most experience wartime tacticians, with a power to match. To this end, Linakura shows a great and immense love towards her family members and her soldiers, and protects them with every inch of her being. Should there come a situation where her family or soldiers are put into danger or injured, Linakura throws off the gauntlets and goes in. If there is one thing she is known for, it's her legendary rage; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Abilities Relationships Sapphirian Having served as one of Sapphirian's top generals during the Great War, Linakura earned the title of Sapphirian's Palm; a steadfast leader into armed combat, Linakura assured that enemy casualities were many. This bond they formed persisted long after the war, even though the two would go on to oversee separate kingdoms. As the matriarch of the Ogami Family, Linakura still has quite a sway in the empire, ensuring that the visits between the General and Goddess are frequent and friendly. Though, there will always come a time that war looms; should that happen, Linakura has made it clear that she is more than ready to return to her role as the Palm of the Goddess. James Due to her habit of being quite scatterbrained and getting into trouble, James is often the one that gets Linakura out of trouble. Being husband and wife, the two are inseparable and go almost everywhere together. It is a rare occasion to see James apart from his wife, especially since he serves underneath Linakura as captain of the 112th Division. It is at James' discretion that Linakura is able to stay out of most of the trouble she could potentially get into. That being said, James isn't always able to stop the titan of a woman from having her way; definitely when it involves what they do in private company. Kalamina As her daughter, Kalamina takes a special sort of embarrassment from being the child of someone who is as shameless as Linakura. Just to see her upset, Linakura will say all sorts of private and inappropriate comments when around her daughter, mostly because it brings the general joy to see Kalamina become so flustered. Regardless of how they act around one another, the two share a very special bond together; after Linakura's incident 70 years prior, it was Kalamina who brought her back from death. Linakura will always hold a very special place in her heart for Kalamina, considering that she allowed her to see her children once again. Hisenko As a former flame of hers, Linakura and Hisenko go way back. Much to Linakura's enjoyment and entertainment, Hisenko is one of the few people who can hold his alcohol like Linakura can. This was one of the many reasons that they hit it off so well, but due to other, unexplained reasons, their romantic relationship had ended years after. Despite this, the two remain on amicable terms; Linakura considers those who can handle her sodska hard to come by. Beyond that, Hisenko serves as her Number 2; commander of the 112th, Hisenko Dai. He remains as a faithful soldier to her, and one hell of a commander to her troops. Category:Characters Category:Sapphirian Empire Category:Native